


slip, send, shift

by eversall



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Background Clary Fray/Isabelle Lightwood, Background Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, M/M, church the cat plays a role here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9693389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eversall/pseuds/eversall
Summary: His phone pings, and he glances at the screen and smiles as he sees Simon’s name pop up. His smile fades quickly and his heart stops when he sees what Simon’s sent.Simon:wtf u like-like someone??? who tf is it??? y didn’t u tell me?? also were u trying to send that to izzy??.Obviously Jace was trying to send it to Izzy, obviously he would accidentally send it to the one person he desperately needed to keep it from, and obviously Simon - a man in his twenties - would still refer to love as 'like-like'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ummmm when will i stop being jimon trash? probably never. jimon week is enabling me. yeah, i know it's a bit unclear, but this is actually my attempted...thing...for jimon week day 1, social media. in classic me style, i took the prompt, wrote a few paragraphs that had to do with it, then COMPLETELY CHANGED THE COURSE OF THE STORY. i'm not even sorry though :))))) I'm still working on a saphael prompt, but meanwhile I'm gonna try to actually do all of jimon week? we'll see how that goes. (probably not well)

Jace swears under his breath as he dodges yet _another_ idiot New Yorker who doesn’t watch where they’re going, his eyes flicking between the path in front of him and his phone in his hands. Alec _will_ shave all of Jace’s hair off if he doesn’t show up to Magnus’ surprise party in time, Raj is trying to needle him into saying yes to the gig on Friday for some new boutique so he doesn’t have to work with Victor, Izzy’s fretting over Maryse meeting Clary for the first time, Simon is frantically trying to write a new song before the end of the week for his band, and what seems like _all of New York_ seems determined to run into him and slow him down.

He’s walking as fast as possible without breaking into a run, trying to make it to the loft on time while he furiously types away, carrying on all four conversations at the same time. He’s in the middle of telling Raj that for the _last time_ Jace is not going to model for another campaign just because Raj doesn’t know how to say no to his asshole ex, while simultaneously updating Izzy about his love life because _no_ Izzy, just because he’s in love with a guy doesn’t mean he’s going to bring a boyfriend to dinner and soften the blow of Clary, because the guy _he’s_ in love with doesn’t like him that way and for the last time is _not_ his boyfriend!

He collides into a lamppost.

“ _Fuck!_ ” he howls, blindly hitting send on his messages as he massages his shoulder and glares at the guy who just shoved him. The guy barely even looks backwards as he keeps moving, and Jace scowls. Fucking New Yorkers. He rolls his shoulder back, groaning. It’s _probably_ going to bruise, which means makeup will kill him at his shoot tomorrow, and now how can he show off in front of Simon if he can’t flex threateningly, getting Simon to simultaneously scowl and blush hotly? It’s great. Jace _lives_ for making Simon blush; the other man won’t ever like Jace back in that way that he wants, but at least Jace can get some sort of reaction from him.

His phone pings, and he glances at the screen and smiles as he sees Simon’s name pop up. His smile fades quickly and his heart stops when he sees what Simon’s sent.

**_Simon:_ **

_wtf u like-like someone??? who tf is it??? y didn’t u tell me?? also were u trying to send that to izzy??_

**_Simon:_ **

_u didn’t even tell me u weren’t straight??!!!??!?!!11111?? i thought we were friends??? i mean obvi u can come out whenev u feel comfortable i just thought u knew I wouldn’t judge bc_

**_Simon:_ **

_bc i told u im pan_

**_Izzy_ :**

_wtf does raj working with victor have to do with my probs?? get bak on topic jfc_

**_Izzy:_ **

_also why tf is raj even thinking about getting back with that ho_

Jace groans and considers hitchhiking to Alaska.

.

“Hello!” Simon says brightly, accosting Jace as soon as he steps through the foyer of Magnus’ loft. “Boy do _we_ have to have a talk!”

“No thanks.” Jace neatly dodges him, flushing red as he considers exactly what Simon read from his message. This is not a conversation he wants to have with Simon, ever.

“There you are!” Alec zeroes in on him, frowning up a storm. “What happened to being punctual? We only have fifteen minutes before Cat brings him here!”

“Chill bro,” Jace says blandly, knowing it irritates the hell out of Alec to be told to _chill_ , “I brought a present, and glitter.” Alec snatches the glitter out of his hands, gives Jace an extra glare for good measure, and then stalks away, presumably to glitter something else up that shouldn’t be glittered, but will be, for Magnus’ sake.

“A little birdy tells me that Simon learned of your feelings?” a voice says beside him, manicured nails pressing into his shoulder. He hisses as his shoulder twinges, and he turns around.

“Was that little birdy Clary?” he asks his sister. “Lay off the shoulder, I hit it against a post today. Asshole teenagers. Also, no, he knows I have feelings, not that they’re, you know.” He looks around to make sure Simon isn’t within earshot before he glances back to a laughing Izzy and hisses “ _For him_. He doesn’t know that part, and I’d like to keep it that way, so be cool.”

“Oh, like you’re cool around him?” Izzy asks, pitching her voice higher and fluttering her lashes as she coos, “Oh _Simon_ – “

“Should I be jealous?” Clary interjects, amused as she comes to stand next to Izzy. Jace groans.

“I don’t need both of you attacking me.” He says accusatorily. “I’m leaving.”

“Jace,” Clary says, laughing, “just _tell_ him. You’ve hid it for so long, but what’s the worst that could happen?”

“Uh, death?” Jace says flatly. “Is that even a question? Jace Wayland doesn’t _tell_ people that he likes them.” Izzy doesn’t say anything, but her eyes slide meaningfully to a spot behind Jace, and he glances over to see Simon making his way over with a determined look on his face.

“Jace – “ he begins to say as he draws closer, and Jace hastily whips his phone out.

“Sorry,” he says, watching Simon’s face fall and feeling a pang in his heart as he takes in the hurt expression that he’s the cause of, “need to deal with the Raj situation.”

“Right.” Simon says quietly, biting his lower lip. Jace flees.

.

The surprise for Magnus goes off unsurprisingly well, and involves a copious amount of glitter that seems to get everywhere, as well as a beaming Alec, which _everyone_ appreciates, not just Magnus, and for whatever reason two cats that Magnus immediately becomes enamored with. One is adorable and coos at everyone who approaches it, and the other one tries to claw Jace’s face off.

“Jesus,” Jace splutters, hiding behind the sofa as Church hisses menacingly, weaving through Alec’s legs and glaring, “did you accidentally adopt a guard demon?”

“Church simply knows good company when he sees it.” Magnus says delightedly. “I know I’ve already said this, Alexander, but you really have picked out two amazing cats for us.” Alec makes a pleased little noise, and Jace begrudgingly admits to himself that even if the new cat wants to kill Jace with its tiny little claws of doom, at least Magnus and Alec are _happy_.

“Hey Magnus, have you seen – oh _God_!” Simon’s voice echoes, and Jace peeks out over the couch in time to see Church make a flying jump towards Simon, his claws out and a strangely intense fury etched into his face. Simon jumps out of the way and trips over the sofa’s arm, falling right into Jace and sending both of them crashing to the ground.

“ _Lewis_.” Jace groans as his bruised shoulder protests. Simon is a warm weight over him, their legs tangled together and Simon’s breath hot against his neck. Jace can feel something digging into the back of his head, and he gropes about until he can pick Simon’s glasses up. “You have like six left feet, Simon.”

“All the better to trip over things with.” Simon says, whimpering. “I can’t feel my legs.”

“Because they’re on _mine_ , you idiot.” Jace says, shoving halfheartedly at Simon’s hips with his free hand. “I’ve got your glasses, get _up_.”

“Adorable.” A voice says, alarmingly cheerful, and Jace looks up in time to see Clary peering over the couch and snapping a picture of them on her phone. “I think I’ll add this to my collage.”

“Collage of what?” Simon asks, finally lifting his head. His warm eyes fix on Jace’s, and Jace swallows as his throat goes dry. Simon is so _close_ , his lips pulled into a half-smile, and all Jace would have to do is shift a little closer –

“Unresolved sexual tension.” Clary chirps, and the sound of that and Izzy’s throaty laughter jolts Jace out of his daze. Simon shoots back off of Jace so quickly that a little pang of hurt goes through him at the thought that Simon is that disgusted by the idea of them – together.

“Glasses?” Simon asks instead, sitting back on his haunches and squinting at Jace as he holds his hand out expectantly. Jace sits up, leaning over and instead gently sliding the frames back onto Simon’s face, his fingertips brushing against Simon’s temple. Simon’s breath hitches and he swallows audibly, the little blush that Jace adores beginning to make its way across his face. Simon’s outstretched hand falls to his side as he stares at Jace, his eyes unfamiliarly intense.

Jace looks away first, clearing his throat and getting to his feet. “Get up, Lewis, or do you need Life Alert?” he asks mildly. Simon laughs, scrambling to his feet.

“Touché.” He mutters, cocking his head to the side. “So Church hates us both.” Jace snorts.

“I’m not surprised.” He says, leaning back against the sofa and folding his arms, wincing as his shoulder twinges. “I mean, considering who adopted him, it was bound to happen.” Simon frowns at him.

“What’s wrong with your shoulder?”

“Ran into a fucking lamppost.” Jace mutters darkly. Simon laughs.

“No this is great,” He says happily as Jace scowls at him, “and here I was thinking I was the only one that could do something like that when you _ran into a lamppost_ – “

“I was trying to get here and simultaneously talk to four people – one of which happened to be _you_ ,” Jace insists, “by the way, you’re welcome for helping you with your song – “ Too late, Jace realizes his mistake as he abruptly stops talking and remembers exactly _what_ he sent to Simon. Simon cocks an eyebrow.

“About that.” He says quietly. “So, I mean – who is it?”

“Nobody you know.” Jace says impatiently. “Listen, can we not talk about this? Please?” He holds his breath and hopes with every fiber of his being that Simon stop pestering him about it. Because Simon isn’t _like_ any of the other people Jace has dated. He makes Jace’s world a better place, makes him believe in some version of himself that’s genuinely _good_ , makes him feel like there’s somewhere safe he can fall back to. Simon’s something _amazing_ , and he’s not going to fuck with that just because he has feelings.

“Does everyone else know?” Simon asks, his eyes narrowed as he jerks his head towards Izzy and Clary. Jace smiles feebly.

“You know I can’t hide anything from Izzy even if I tried.” He says, and Simon’s glare intensifies.

“Yeah, so _everyone_ except me knows.” He says, his lips twisting into a frown. “Is this because of me?”

“What?” Jace asks, momentarily thrown.

“I mean,” Simon says, leaning against the sofa and mirroring Jace’s pose by crossing his arms, “I get it. I talked to Clary about it, and it seemed like she knew too, and you don’t keep anything from your siblings. So I figure you’ve told everyone about this mystery boy except me.”

“Not…really?” Jace frowns as he thinks about it. How much can he say without giving it away? “It’s not…I don’t know, Simon. It’s not something…I think about a lot.”

“You don’t think about the person you’re apparently _in love with_?” Simon asks, his voice turning bitter. Jace opens his mouth and then closes it, unsure, as Simon continues, “I just – I figure that we’re friends –“

“ – we are – “

“ – so, if you’re not telling me something this big, there’s a specific reason. It’s not just that you forgot or whatever.” Jace’s eyes widen, and he swallows nervously, the panic beginning to build. He didn’t think Simon would actually figure it out – he planned on playing it off as someone from work, not get interrogated about it and weirdly guilt-tripped for not telling Simon sooner.

“Simon, can you please drop it?” Jace asks, his voice low. Simon looks taken aback for a moment, before his face sets into an expression of grim determination.

“No, I need to say this.” He says, shaking his head. “Look, I’m sorry you felt you couldn’t tell me something like that. I promise I won’t let my feelings get in the way of our friendship.”

Jace doesn’t say anything for a moment, struck speechless. He and Simon are apparently having two entirely different conversations, and he’s not entirely sure he’s heard Simon right.

“You – “ he says, arching an eyebrow, “you think – _your_ feelings?” Simon finally breaks eye contact and stares at the ground, scuffing the floor with his canvas shoes, shrugging uncomfortably.

“Yeah, I know, I know, Simon Lewis can’t keep his heart off his sleeve.” Simon mumbles. Jace’s heart is _pounding_ in his chest, adrenaline rushing through his veins as Simon’s words run through his head. He’s self-destructive, not _stupid_. He can guess what Simon’s hinting at. “Look, I want to be there for you. I know it can be hard to come out, and it can be hard to have – feelings. Of the…romantic sort.”

“Feelings.” Jace repeats dumbly, a smile tugging at his lips despite himself. “Of the romantic sort.”

“Don’t make fun of me.” Simon says, looking up, his face anguished. “I know you don’t feel the same way I do, but…God Jace, anyone would be lucky to have you. I’ll say this once, and then we can go back to being friends and ignoring that I love you, but – “

Jace doesn’t let him finish, pitching forward and snagging a hand in Simon’s shirt as he crashes their mouths together. Around them, the ambient chatter of the party screeches to a surprised halt, but Jace can’t pay attention to any of that, not when Simon’s lips are soft under his, a little hitched breath slipping out that Jace swallows down with another kiss. He traces his tongue over the seam of Simon’s lips and Simon’s hands suddenly fly to Jace’s hips, his fingers digging in hard as he parts his mouth and slides his tongue against Jace’s. Simon tastes like _heaven_ – and vaguely like peach schnapps – and Jace presses him back against the sofa, wanting to _devour_ him –

“ _Not in my living room!_ ” Alec yells from somewhere, and Jace pulls away from Simon, breathing hard. People are clapping in the background, wolf-whistles piercing the air. Simon looks dazed, his lips pink and spit-slicked, and he unconsciously leans forward when Jace moves back, chasing the kiss. Jace can’t help but smile and brush a soft kiss against Simon’s forehead, untangling his hand from Simon’s shirt and instead grasping Simon’s wrist loosely until Simon gets the message and tangles their fingers together.

“Really, on my birthday?” Magnus asks, and Jace looks over to see the other man with his lips pursed. He instantly feels bad.

“Shit,” he says, “sorry, look – “

“If you’d just waited three more days,” Magnus continues with an exasperated huff, “Alexander would have owed me twenty dollars.”

“Double or nothing, Magnus.” Alec says cheerfully, coming out of the kitchen with two glasses of wine and handing one to his boyfriend. “Pay up. Jace, don’t you have any shame? Making out in front of everyone at a party?” Simon makes a quiet, pained whimper from beside Jace. In response Jace tightens his grip on Simon’s hand.

“Shame? You _bet_ on us doing this at your party.” Jace says incredulously. Alec shrugs, giving Jace a lopsided smile as Clary sighs and hands money to him as well. The chatter that died down with their little display starts back up, everyone eagerly gossiping about Jace and Simon. Jace doesn’t mind – it’s not like there’s anyone here that he’s not friends with, but –

Simon is pale, white as a sheet, and he’s glancing nervously between Jace’s face and their intertwined hands. Some of Jace’s elation wanes in the face of Simon’s clear discomfort.

“Um.” Jace hesitates. “Let’s talk on the balcony?”

“Yeah.” Simon says slowly. “Let’s.”

They make their way to Magnus’ balcony, still holding hands. Jace doesn’t think he could let go if he tried, not when he knows now what it feels like. The crisp night air is a sharp contrast to his overheated cheeks, and he exhales, the bubbling excitement of the kiss settling into something a little gentler.

“Is this some kind of prank?” Simon bursts out with as soon as they’ve closed the sliding door to the apartment. Jace looks at him in surprise.

“Do you think I normally go around kissing people for pranks?” He asks archly. “You’ve known me for two years now and you think I’d kiss you just to mess with your head?”

“No, but – “ Simon makes a frustrated noise and yanks his hand out of Jace’s. Jace tries not to let his hurt show on his face, but he must not succeed because Simon points a finger accusingly at him. “Stop! Don’t look all sad – _you’re_ the one that told me over social media that you liked – _loved_ someone else, and now you – “

“Someone else?” Jace asks, bewildered.

“I’m not going to be your second choice,” Simon says stubbornly, his eyes hurt, “just because you couldn’t get whoever it was you wanted.”

“You’re _nobody’s_ second choice, Simon.” Jace says, exasperated. “How - ?”

“Great, thanks,” Simon rolls his eyes, “I’m not a second choice either – “

“You’re my _first_ choice, you complete idiot.” Jace groans. Simon’s eyes widen. “How can I convince you? It’s _you_. It’s always been you.”

“ _Me_?” Simon splutters. “ _I’m_ mystery guy? You make fun of my pickup lines! You think I’m a nerd!”

“No one should lead with their last name.” Jace says firmly. “You’re not James Bond. Luckily for you, I love your pickup lines and your obsession with cult classics and _Star Wars_.” Simon stares at him, blinking heavily, and Jace shifts uncomfortably under his scrutiny.

“Me.” Simon finally says. “You love me.” Jace crosses his arms defensively.

“I sort of got the impression you felt the same way,” he says, scowling, “but – “ This time, it’s _Simon_ lunging forward and cutting his sentence off with a kiss, his mouth hard and demanding as he descends on Jace. Jace makes an inarticulate noise and grabs Simon’s arms to keep from overbalancing, the world going soft and hazy around him as Simon’s tongue maps out the contours of his mouth. Hands come up to tug at his hair and a sharp spike of pleasure goes through Jace as Simon pulls hard, releasing Jace’s lips with a slick noise and moving to pepper kisses down the column of Jace’s throat.

“Simon,” Jace gasps out, taken aback by Simon’s aggressiveness. _Shit_ , it looks like Jace’s fantasies of being pinned to the bed by Simon aren’t actually that far out of reach. But – “Simon, please, not _here_.” He says, reduced to begging as Simon scrapes his teeth lightly over the skin at the base of Jace’s neck and then _sucks_ , swiping his tongue over the spot. “Jesus, Lewis, don’t be a sex fiend out on my brother’s _balcony_ – “

“You’re complaining about sex now?” Simon asks as he pulls away, his voice low and rough. He’s grinning as he looks at Jace though, and its so _Simon_. Jace laughs, but cuts off abruptly when his gaze slides to the sliding door.

“I am complaining when that fucking _cat_ is staring at us.” He hisses, glaring at Church. Simon twists in Jace’s embrace to stare at the cat.

“What the fuck.” Simon says, but he sounds amused. “Actually, I gotta hand it to Church. He did throw me into your arms. I fell for you!” Jace snorts.

“Come on.” He says, running a hand through his hair and holding the other one out to Simon. “Let’s get back in there and see if we can get some of that money Alec won off of him. We’ll call it service charges.”

“What service?” Simon wonders as he takes Jace’s hand and runs his thumb across Jace’s knuckles. “Us kissing is a service now?”

“Pretty sure he made about a hundred bucks off of that.” Jace says as he opens the door and warily steps around a smirking Church. “We deserve at least fifty.”

.

Later, Alec slips Jace a twenty-dollar bill and gives him a quiet smile and a hug. _You two are good for each other_ he says softly. Later, Clary sends Jace and Simon a collage of all the comprising positions they’ve been caught in in the last two years, and captions it _are you sure you weren’t hooking up already_? Izzy invites them to dinner, and they bargain with her until she agrees to let Clary cook. Church is as insufferably smug as a cat can possible be around the two of them.

Later, Jace watches a half-asleep Simon dozing in his bed and brushes a stray curl off his forehead before pillowing his head on Simon’s chest contentedly, and Simon murmurs something to him that has Jace frowning.

“What?” he asks.

“I said you should check who you send your messages to more.”

“It worked out in the end.” Jace defends himself. Simon grins as Jace props himself up to look Simon in the eye.

“It’s actually not the first time you’ve done this.” Simon admits, and now Jace is _wide awake_.

“ _What_?”

“Yeah, I know some pretty interesting things about you and how you feel about pandas.”

“ _Simon_.”

“What can I say?” Simon asks, laughing. “You’re a little technologically challenged. You once sent me an ode to cupcakes I can only assume was supposed to go to Alec.”

“And you never said anything?” Jace demands, horrified.

“It was cute!” Simon defends himself.

Jace hits him with a pillow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> come prompt me on [ tumblr ](http://eversall.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
